Lost in You
by AssassinInShadow
Summary: BtVS/Twilight: While at UC Sunnydale Leah imprints on Faith. femslash
1. Chapter 1

Set post Breaking Dawn/Season 3 (after the end of episode 5 Homecoming) year 2007

The vampires are Buffyverse. The Cullens use lapis luzuli's from Vampire Diaries. These are enchanted pieces of jewelry that allow a vampire to be in sunlight. Each is made for a specific vampire. Not to be confused with the Gem of Amarra, they don't make the wearer invulnerable. They are rare. Any vampires in Twilight with powers keep them.

Taking suggestions on how Faith pays rent. I don't see her taking cash off vampires because they don't need it. They take what they want and kill whoever tries to stop.

* * *

After Buffy and Cordelia lost Homecoming Queen, the Scoobies, plus Faith, decided to go out to at the Golden Noodle.

"Uh, I can't believe I let you talk me into eating here." complained Cordelia.

"All of our money went into the limo." Xander tried to sooth his girlfriend.

Following their waitress, they came to a corner booth. Willow and Oz sat first and scooted into the middle. Xander sat to Willow's left, Codelia next to him. Buffy was next to Oz, with Faith by her.

"Do you need a minute or do you know what you wish to order?" asked Patty (from her nametag) as she handed out menus.

"We'll take combo's 2, two 3's, and a 5" ordered Willow.

"Drinks?"

"Cokes all around."

"Make mine a diet." said Cordelia.

"Mine, too." Buffy put into the order. Patty left to place the order.

"How did you know what to order?" asked Faith.

"Oh, we eat get take out from here all the time."

Looking around, Faith could see they weren't the only ones in formal ware. Faith was wearing a black v-neck dress, thin straps over the shoulder. Willow's also wore a black dress but hers went to the floor and wider at the shoulders. While both Xander and Oz had tuxes, Oz had a red jacket. Aside from some dirt, Cordelia's green dress survived the night. Buffy's red dress was not so lucky, the right strap was broken. Both girls cleaned up in the bathroom before leaving the dance. Surprisingly, their hair didn't need to be fixed.

Faith noticed the glare from Cordelia, "What?"

"It's your fault my dress is ruined!"

"How's that my fault? I wasn't even there."

"Exactly! If you had been there, then you would have been the one they were trying to kill, not me."

"Well, you can thank your boy toy and his bff. I wanted to stick to the original plan, but I got out voted, 3 to 1."

Cordelia turned to the pair and gestured to her dress, "You did this to me." Glaring at Willow, "Ugh, I bet it's your fault."

"W-we just wanted you guys to work it out." Willow tried and failed at not looking scared. Oz did his best to shield his girlfriend.

"Did any of you at least vote for me." Buffy perked up when she heard Cordelia say that.

"Of course, I voted for you." Xander said while leaning down to kiss her.

"I voted for Buffy. Cause you know, best friend." Willow turned to Buffy and the best friends shared a smile.

"As Willow votes, I vote."

"I didn't vote." Seeing the glares from Buffy and Cordelia, "What? I don't even go to school here. Why would I vote?"

"That's not the point."

"Yeah, it's to support your friends. And as your sister slayer, I expected your vote."

"Sorry, B. Next time, I vote." Faith wasn't getting why a slayer would want to be homecoming queen.

"Oh, look the food's here." Xander was trying to change the subject.

Patty started by setting white plates in front of each person. She placed plated and dishes with food in the middle of the table. Last, Patty served them their drinks and she left them.

"So, B, Cor, you guys going to fill us in on what you did tonight?" Helping herself the a big serving of chow mien.

"Slayerfest '98. Where baddies get to slay the slayers." Buffy answered, taking a sip from her diet coke.

While eating, Buffy and Cordelia gave up the details. Like how they caught one of the hunters in his own trap. And the demon who was blown up in a cabin by one of his competitors. Then there was the vampire couple in the library. And of course, the way Buffy tricked the Germans into shooting each other.

The father they got into the story, the more jealous Faith became. _The real slayer wasn't even there_. She lost her appetite after Cordelia said she talked a vampire into running away (ruining her hard earned rep). Faith picked at her food.

"How was the dance?" Buffy was curious on what she had missed.

"The band was good, as usual." Willow beamed at Oz.

"It was okay. Would have been better if the real queen was crowned." Cordelia pulled Xander into a kiss.

cough "Suck up" cough. Buffy stomped on Faiths foot. "Ow. What was that for?" Buffy gave Faitha a _are-you-kidding-mean_ look.

"Did you have fun?"

"Not really." _I would have had more fun at slayerfest_. "I did mess with Scott. I basically told his date that he had herpies."

"You shouldn't have done that." While she tried to scold Faith, Buffy couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

When the teens finished eating, Oz and Xander split the bill. Without the girls saying anything.

"It's too bad you guys left the limo. I am too stuffed to walk." Willow was hoping she wouldn't set Cordelia off.

As Faith was stepping through the door, someone tried to go into the restaurant.

"Well, the next time…"

Faith stopped listening to Buffy was saying. She looked into the eyes of girl in front. Lost in the dark brown pools. Feeling at home. Whole. Complete.

"Stop being rude. Let's go" Buffy grabbed the dark slayers wrist and pulled her through the door. "Sorry." Buffy motioned the stranger to go inside.

_What the fuck was that_. Faith wasn't seeing the questioning the Scoobies were sending.

* * *

When eye contact was broken, Leah started to freak out.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ohmygod_. Was the only thing going through her mind as she rushed into the restaurant. She headed straight into the restroom and locked herself in.

_I finally imprint and it's to a GIRL!_ Turning on the tap, Leah splashed water on her face. More out of habit then effectiveness.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shit. What hell am I going to do?_

After turning off the water, the shape-shifter braced herself against the sink. Feeling her body shake, Leah began to calm herself by controlling her breathing. In through the nose, out of the mouth. In through the nose, out of the mouth. Leah kept repeating the process until she was sure she wouldn't phase.

Seeing the risk, Leah left. Stepping outside she was relieved (disappointed) that her imprint wasn't there. Debating on whether to head back to her dorm or follow her imprint. In the end, she chose the dorms.

Leah made it back to her dorm in record time. Pushing herself so she wouldn't turn back.

Listening through the door, she could tell her roommate was already asleep. Carefully unlocking the door, Leah came in. Toeing off her flip-flops and putting them under her bed.

The room was mirroring itself. The two beds had two nightstand in between them. Desks were across the beds. A tall dresser and closet on the wall closest to each bed.

Unable to fall asleep, the shape-shifter paced the not very long room.

_What the hell am I going to say to my pack. The counsel. My mom. That conversation will go well. "Hi, mom, how are you? Good. Me, as of last night, I am gay."_

It was pointless to call Jake or the counsel for help. They'll say how they don't have any information. Being the the first female wolf sucks.

Her mind went from tunnel visioning on her imprint and the tiny bit she knows about her. To being pissed at her curse, again.

Knowing she can't fight the imprint, Leah waits tell a decent hour, 7 am, to go looking (stalking) for her mystery girl. The clock on her phone didn't reach 6:50 before she set out her door.

When her stomach growled, the Quileute remembered that she skipped out on dinner last night. And after staying up all night, breakfast seemed like a good idea.

The Espresso Pump was the first place she came across. A little surprised at seeing other customers so early on a Saturday morning. In front of her were a couple of girls.

"I didn't think the dance was all that awesome."

"That's because nobody asked you out."

"Whatever. In two years, I am so going to be the Homecoming Queen of Sunnydale High."

Remembering the clothes the girl and her friends were wearing. Leah knew Sunnydale High would be her next stop.

Fifteen minutes later, leaving the Espresso Pump with a dozen breakfast pastries, mocha latte, and directions to SHS.

By the time Leah reached the school, she had eaten all of the pastries and was finishing the latte. Walking the grounds, the shape-shifter came across the scent she'll never forget. The scent of her imprint.

The scent led her to a cemetery, of all places. There, it grew stronger and mixed with the smell of vampires and other things. Even following the strongest trails, led to dead ends. Like a house on Revello Dr_. The house of one of her friends_. Seeing the blond from last night.

Leah was on her third cemetery and not much closer to reaching her goal. She need information and who better than a local.

Walking up to a mourner, an older women. Her ginger hair was streaked with white.

"Hi, I was wounding if you could help me?" Trying to make herself seem amiable. Not easy at 5'10.

"Um, what do you need help with?" The women looked nervous. You don't live long in Sunnydale without being cautious.

"Do you know how many cemeteries Sunnydale has?"

"There are twelve."

"Oh, wow. I heard there where fifteen but I thought that was a joke." Leah's face fell. _This is going to take forever_.

"Give it a few more years and there will be. What might help, is a map of the cemeteries."

"They have those?"

"Sunnydale does. I think the Mayor commissioned them."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Heading out the cemetery and toward a gas station a few blocks away. Buying the map and a bag of chips.

With a plan, even if it was tedious. Hit every cemetery and follow the strongest scents to their end. She found it weird that her imprint spent so much time in cemeteries.

By sunset, Leah was at her ninth cemetery, Shady Hills. It was she found the freshest scent.

Not caring who saw, Leah ran fast as she could. It took all of her control not to phase into a wolf.

Sunnydale blurred past her. Coming to a stop at the Downtowner Motel. The trail came to an end at door number 3.

Now that she was here, Leah had no idea what she was going to say. Her heart was pounding and it wasn't from the run.

Right when her was about to hit the door, it opned. And there she was.

Both lost in the other, unaware of the time that past.

"Hi."

"Hey"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You recognize it, I don't own it.**

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Okay, look I know I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I have something's to tell you. Can we go inside, cause this isn't something that should be thrown out there."

"Umm, alright." Faith stepped back and let the girl in.

The slayer had spent the night and day on edge, like she was waiting for something. Faith was surprised, she had been half expecting one of Kakistos's minions.

Faith moved towards the bed, sitting down by headboard. It was a good spot to scope out her guest.

Said girl was pacing, taking long, confident strides. She moved like an animal caged. A bit frantic, wanting nothing more than to be free.

The stranger had flawless copper skin. The longest eyelashes, offset by black chin length hair. She had a natural beauty. Wearing a blue babydoll t-shirt with cut-off shorts and flip-flops. The clothes looked well worn. Faith noticed a tattoo on the right arm.

Normally more untrusting, the dark slayer just _knew_ that this girl wouldn't hurt her. The instinct to push away wasn't there.

"What I have to say is going to sound crazy, but it's the truth. I can prove it to you. Just let me get out." Leah came to a stop in front of the bed. "I come from an ancient line of warriors made to kill vampires. I am a …"

"What! You're a slayer." Faith jumped off the bed. "I know I am missing a some time back in Boston," thinking back to her fight with Kakistos, "but Giles has talked to the counsel at least twice. They would have said if there's a third slayer running around."

"Slayer? No, I am a shape-shifter. So you already know about vampires?" Leaning against the dresser, "Well that's a bit anti-climactic."

Gesturing to herself, "Yeah, slayer." Seeing a questioning look, "You know, one girl in every generation, blah blah blah, stops evil. She is the Slayer."

"Never heard of her. If there's only one, why did you think I was the third?"

"A new slayer is called when the last one dies. B was killed but one of her bff's did CPR. She was down long enough for the next slayer to be called."

"You?"

"No, Kendra. She died back in May."

"So you've only been a slayer for a few months." Faith watched as the girl ran a hand through her, an unknown expression on her face.

"I give, you win. I am Faith. You?"

"Leah. And it wasn't a contest," grinning at Faith, "but I win."

"Shape-shifter, huh."

"Yup. I turn into a giant wolf. There's a pack of us. We got super-speed, strength, durability, healing and reflexes. Great sense of sight, hearing and smell."

"Slayers got all that too. Except the smell."

"Be happy. This town reeks. Wish I could cover it with febreze," moving to sit by Faith, "Another thing we do is imprint. It's like the imprintee becomes the moon to the wolves ocean."

The heat coming off Leah should have been uncomfortable but was comforting instead.

"I gonna go out on a limb here and say I am the moon to your ocean."

"Yup. We don't get to pick to who and it can't be undone." Leah laid down, her leg's off the edge of the bed.

Faith picked up on the finality in her voice.

"You don't look to thrilled about me being your imprint." Leaning down on her elbow, feeling irrationally stung. _What the hell! I barely know this chick and it hurts that she doesn't want me. It's not like she different than everybody else._

"I know this going to sound cliché but it's not you. This thing, this curse it's ruined my life. I've lost my father, best friend, and boyfriend. It's like I've lost control of my and nobody can even tell what's happening."

"What do ya mean." _No control, I can get that._

"I am the first female wolf. The elders don't know what to expect with me. I am not supposed to be." The last past was said so quietly that the slayer knew she wasn't supposed to hear it.

While trying to think of something to say, Faith readjusted herself. Her arm brushed against Leah's. Both froze, this was their first time touching.

Fire exploded inside of her. Heat speed from her arm, to rest of her body. From the look on Leah's face, it was happening to her too.

A connection forged.

Heart pounding, the slayer leaned down. Time seemed to slow down. Right as their lips were about to touch, Leah turned her head away.

"Sorry, I am not there yet."

"Five by five. Its not the first time I acted before thinking." Realizing she moved to fast, Faith started to pull back.

As she started to move away, Leah stopped her. "Its not forever. I need some time to adjust." Getting off the bed. "How about I show my wolf."

"Yeah, sure." _What if she's only doing this cause I tried to kiss her?_ "But you don't ha..."

_-knock-knock-_

"Faith, I know your in there. Open up. We have to patrol." Buffy yelled through the door.

Faith looked to Leah. The shape-shifter mouthed _Go_. Seeing the slayers hesitant look, she took her hand and mouthed go again._ Okay_, Faith mouthed back, squeezing Leah's hand before letting go.

After grabbing a stake off the dresser, took one look at Leah before turning off the lights, and heading out the door.

"What took you, you're never late for patrol."

"Nothing. So which cemetery do you want to hit first?" Faith asked, hoping to distract Buffy.

"I was thinking Restfield..."

Faith started tuning out her sister slayer and going through the motions. She distracted by the conversation she had with Leah.

Wondering if Leah would be like her parents (biological or foster), uncaring and/or abusive. Or like her watcher, there for her and not just use her. Hoping for the later but fearing the shape-shifter was the former.

The punch came out of nowhere.

"Ow! What was that for?" Faith demanded, rubbing her arm.

"Not paying attention. All night, you've been somewhere else. You weren't listening to me."

"Fine, what did you say?"

"I asked, oh look fun." The blond slayer spotted their next vampire.

The fight didnt last long. The biker vampire was sandwiched between two slayers. After treating it like punching bag, Buffy staked it.

"So what did you want to ask?" Faith hoped by distracting her with herself, that Buffy wouldn't ask you she's off night.

"Well, I kinda wanted to ask teeny, tiny favor. Last night we both were supposed to have the night off but I was off slayer festing with Cordelia. And tonight we're wasting another Saturday night slaying."

"We're slayers, its what we do."

"Yeah, but Willow and Xander are bummed that we couldn't hang out at homecoming. We thinking that maybe, possibly you could cover for me tomorrow night, so we could have a Scooby night."

Faith was silent as they walked. Feeling like an outsider. Unable to think of a good excuse or lie, she agreed.

"Fine, but you owe me big time."

"Yeah, sure, anything." Buffy excitedly hugged her sister slayer. "I am ready to call it a night, you?"

"Sounds good to me." Glad that she wasn't the one to call it quits.

Faith ran back to her room as fast as she could. Unsure if she wanted Leah to be there.

Without opening the door, Faith could feel that Leah wasn't inside. Flipping the light switch on, she spotted a note on the dresser.

_Faith_

_I couldn't stay. Homework. We could do something tomorrow. If you want. Call me 1-509-499-3754_

_Leah_

Faith reread the short note over and over. Until she had it memorized.

The slayer couldn't bring herself to throw away only thing she from Leah. Feeling like a school girl with a crush, she decided to keep it.

Walking into the bathroom, and lifting the lid off the toilet, Faith pulled out a Ziploc bag. It head her cash and a few sentimental items. Now including a note. Faith had learned the stashing place from her mother. It was one of the places she had used to hide her drugs.

Since she was in the bathroom, Faith decided to get ready for bed. After brushing her teeth, the slayer changed into a pair of boxer shorts and tank top.

Laying in bed, Faith was restless. Realizing that it from having something to forward, brought a small smile to her face. Making it easier to fall asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I shortened the chapter to get up for you guys fast.

Thanks to astarvingwriter, ZooBoy, Ltlconf, Moon FireStar and guest for reviewing.


End file.
